We are never ever getting back together
by SnuggleswithSnape
Summary: Not really Hermione and Ron but i've placed it there as there is no other coupling and there is flashbacks. Hermione is tired of constantly breaking up with Ron and that he doensn't listen to her when she says no, so she decides to sing it to him read to find out what happened. Rated t for a few swears, but nothing else.


_**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape **_

_**Or the link is on my profile.**_

_**Okay so this is my first and probably last proper song fic.. Although I've placed it as Ron/Hermione it's not really.**_

_**Flashbacks are in italics, everything else is normal.**_

* * *

"One more chance Hermione" Ron says as he stands behind me as I sit at the table.

"No"

"But Hermione…" he whines obviously not used too me saying no to him, usually I just fall straight into his arms as soon as he offers me a chance.

But not this time, I quickly cut him off. "Merlin Ron we are never ever getting back together." I giggle a little despite my frustration, it reminding me of the knew Taylor swift song, suddenly I get an idea, a totally unHermione idea.

"I remember when we broke up the first time" And that was how many times ago?

Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like

We hadn't seen each other in a month

When you said you needed space. (What?)" I begin to sing quietly as I look down at my toast.

_I stare down at my homework, writing quickly when I hear someone clearing their throat, peaking up from underneath my eyelashes, the frown relaxed and I smile as I see my boyfriend stood there._

"_Hey" I say softly, it seems like we've barely spent any time together recently, so busy studying for OWLS._

"_Listen Hermione I think we need to talk.." _

"_Oh" my grin quickly drops from my face "that doesn't sound too good" _

"_I just.. it's well" he reaches back and scratches his neck nervously "it's just I think i need some space, I'm not ready for a girlfriend right now" _

_My mouth falls open in shock "are you serious?" I ask my studying quickly forgotten "I've barely seen you for the past month and you want space?" _

"_That's not true, it's just not working for me and I think I like someone else" my heart feels as though its sinking. _

"_Drop dead Ron" I snap at him as tears flow down my face I stand up and run from the library. _

"What? Hermione did you just say something?" Ron asks from beside me, giving me the perfect opportunity to continue. I grin and lift my legs over the side of the bench so that I'm now facing him.

I put on a mock sympathy face before beginning to sing again

"Then you come around again and say

Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change"

_A few days later and I am sat in the common room reading, although that is more of a pretence, really I am just trying to look like I'm busy so people won't see just how upset I am, my eyes red and puffy from all of the crying I have been doing recently. _

"_Hermione" a voice says, I look up and see that Ronald is crouching infront of me, looking at me with those beautiful eyes full of sadness, I bite down on my lower lip gently as I wait for him to speak. _

"_I've missed you" he says quietly._

_I sigh as I put my book down on the sofa next to me. "I just can't Ron, I'm so sick of as soon as we get back together you want to break it off" I whisper as I look down at my lap, seeing his pale hand creeping out and covering my own. _

"_I'm going to change Hermione" he says as he takes my hand in his, it feels so warm and comforting and right I cant help but nod slowly._

"_One more go" I say. _

_His hands are on my chin, forcing me to look up at his beaming freckled face. _

"_That's all I ask" with that his lips are on my own, kissing me softly._

One more chance, he's had a lot more chances than that, I can't help but notice how silent the rest of the hall is right now.

"Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day" with that I push at Rons chest and stand up watching as he falls backwards on to his arse, everybody laughing.

_I skip down the hall in a good mood now that issues with Ron is resolved. I walk over to the Gryffindor table and sit down. _

"_Morning baby" I say as I lean in to kiss him lips._

_But he turns his head to the side and I get his cheek instead. "Merlin, not in front of everyone" he hisses, leaving me blushing a bright shade of red._

_Guess some things never change._

"_I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you" _

_My eyes widen, my lower lip trembling as I take in the sight in front of me, Ron stood really close.. too close to a giggling Lavender. "You're so funny" she says as she pushes his shoulder gently, he grins and leers at her. _

"_Your cute when you laugh" she says. _

"_Ron Weasley what are you doing?" _

_He jumps and turns to face me, looking guilty for just a second before he masks it with an innocent expression. "Nothing? Bloody hell Hermione why are you always so paranoid?" he demands, raising his eyebrows at me. _

"_Me? No you were flirting with her"_

"_So what? At least she gives me some sort of attention." _

_I gasp in shock while Lavender stares at us wearily "I HATE YOU" I scream. _

"_Yeah well we're fucking done."_

"_Good. Come within ten feet of me again and I will hex your balls off."_

"_HERMIONE HERMIONE" I hear Ron yelling after me as I speed up going towards the common room, its been two hours since we broke up, what the hell does he want?_

"_Go away." _

"_No" a hand is on my shoulder spinning me around "I'll never go away I love you" he leans in so close I can feel his hot breath on my face. _

_His smell is intoxicating. "I love you too" I whisper our fight forgotten._

"Oooh we called it off again last night

But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you" I dance around Ron before stopping and pointing at him singing louder.

"We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together" I say with a bright grin.

"You go talk to your friends talk

To my friends talk to me" I sing as I run my hands over Harry's, Ginny's, Luna's backs but I keep my eyes locked onto Ron.

"But we are never ever ever ever getting back together Like ever..." I sing dragging that note on.

"I'm really gonna miss you picking fights

And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right"

"_No I hate her" I say as Harry confesses his love for Cher Lloyd "I don't even think she can sing that well." I add._

_Harry gasps "this coming from the person who loves Jedward. I laugh quietly but blush because it's true. _

"_Their cute" I say with a small pout on my face. _

"_Kind of like you." Which just causes me to blush and I quickly shrug it off. _

"_Either way muggle music is much better than Wizard."_

"_Muggle music sucks" Ron says chiming in even though he wasn't part of the conversation._

"_No , theres more choice more variety, more everything." _

"_Hermione shut up"_

"_No I will not, music is my passion Ronald"_

"_Yeah and I'm just saying you have no taste and your completely wrong"_

"_No I'm not"_

"_Yes you are" he says simply and although I know he is looking for an argument I can't help myself._

"_I'm RIGHT!" I scream at him, before standing up and storming away._

"And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine" I sing while staring at him, wondering if he recalls how he played the weird sisters everywhere for four days after that.

"Oooh you called me up again tonight

But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together" All the while I am pointing at Ron, before I climb up on to the table, staring at him.

"You go talk to your friends talk

To my friends talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together" I say as I walk backwards towards the end of the table.

"I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever

And I used to say never say never" and I honestly did hell I was even planning to marry him at one point but I never thought we would be here and in this situation.

I feel a pair of arms lifting me up and then another, looking to the sides I see crabbe and Goyle, which causes me to smile a little, see they were always looking out for me, they help me down of the table so I turn to Goyle "Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you" I say, Goyle smiles and nods.

"And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know" I turn to face Crabbe

"We are never getting back together, like ever" I say. Before kissing both of their cheeks, leaving them both blushing.

"We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk

To my friends talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together" and I am serious this time I mean it, I never want to get back with him ever again.

"We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we

Oh, getting back together" I begin to strut down the isle towards Ron, everyone is staring at me and Ron is looking a little scared.

"You go talk to your friends talk

And my friends talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together" I whip my wand out and cast a spell, NEVER EVER appearing in bright pink across Ron's forehead.

"Never Ever" I say as the whole hall bursting into applause as I just walk away.


End file.
